


Unnamed 1

by Super_Who_Lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Friendship, Killing, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Who_Lover/pseuds/Super_Who_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a smart-ass fed and her shy partner encounter a serial killer what fate will befall them? </p><p>*Shitty summary, I know, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just started a new one, enjoy!

The noise of a pen clicking filled the quiet air in my office. More like a prison cell, I snorted to myself. The light gray walls did nothing to help my mood and there hadn’t been a case in weeks. The pen clicked faster.  
“Ehm, Ms. Kira,” a shy voice started. “Dan wants you in his office,” I waved a hand at him, setting down my pen.  
“Cut that Ms. stuff out Alex,” I chuckled, “Tell him I’ll be right there,”  
“Sure Ms. er Kira,” he scurried back into his office. I turned and strode towards the hallway that led to my boss’s office. Dan was odd to say the least, maybe deprived would be the right word to describe him. Deprived of company, specifically a woman's company. Not that I could blame him, his last girlfriend turned out to be a crackhead that we had been investigating.  
“Kira,” he dragged out the syllables like he was stretching out taffy or something. I placed my hand on my hip, shifting in discomfort.  
“You sent for me?” To be truthful, my patience tank wasn’t full right now, and if this creepy redheaded moron drained anymore of it I may do something that I’d regret. Ha, yeah “regret”. But I liked my job so I kept my mouth shut.  
“There’s a case in Oakland, I want you and Alex to go check it out,” Bloop! Patience bar refilled.  
“Details?” I tried my best to keep my professional facade up for the time being.  
“Here’s everything you need to know,” he handed me a yellow folder. “Review it in your office and head out when you're ready, sounds like a pretty weird case,”  
“Why didn’t they send out some fancy shmancy feds from DC?” he gave me a leering smile,  
“They’re busy down there. Plus, you and Alex haven’t gotten out in a while and the boss down there owed me a favor,” I guess my freaky boss came in handy sometimes.  
“Thanks Dan,” I turned to head back to my office. I sat down in my squishy chair and placed the folder on the desk in front of me.  
“Alex!” I hollered. He poked his head around the corner of the barrier that separated our cubicles.  
“Yes Ms. Kira?” I motioned for him to come.  
“Don’t look so scared and get in here,” he shuffled over to the chair in the corner of the room.  
“What is it Ms. Kira?” he said pulling the chair sitting down.  
“We have a case in Oakland,” I paused. “And stop with that Ms. stuff,”  
“Sure Kira,” he smiled a little. “Have you looked at the case yet,” I shook my head,  
“No, I was waiting on you,” he reached for the folder. Pulling the front flap of the folder open he peeked inside only to recoil with a disgusted noise. I leaned down to see what he had but pulled back to tie my dark brown hair into a ponytail when a wisp fell down in my face. He laughed, possibly one of the few times I’ve heard him do so.  
“Maybe if you had short hair like me you wouldn’t need to bother with it,” he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. Nearly as soon as he’d said that he withdrew into his shell like a small sad turtle. I sighed and looked down at the file. Several men hanging from barbed meat hooks was the first thing I saw. Trails of blood dripped from symbols drawn on the victim’s chests. I glanced at the clock, 10:45.  
“You want to get some lunch and head out?” I glanced at my partner. His face looked pale as he shook his head.  
“I don’t think I can eat anything after looking at that,” he turned his head away from the pictures. “But yeah, let’s gear up and we’ll go,” I twisted out of my chair to grab the coat hanging from the rack next to my chair.  
“Well, I guess we’re headed to Oakland,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep posting :)


End file.
